


Snowfall Tradition

by Aithilin



Series: Seasonal Prompts [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, seasonal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Regis and Noctis don't actually have any real traditions between them, but there are a few moments that they are both determined to share.





	Snowfall Tradition

There had never really been any tradition between them when Noctis was younger. There were quiet days, stolen from the throne and Council and the kingdom, spent out in the gardens of the Citadel while the snows fell around them. There were long nights spent, sitting by the archaic and ornate fireplaces in Regis’ personal study, papers scattered between them as the ignored the duties that had draw them together to admire the winter snows over the city from the window— a mug of hot chocolate between each of their hands, delivered earlier by Clarus before he retired for the day. And there were stolen moments, secreted away in the corners of the Citadel, where Noctis stood guard while his father took a moment to recollect himself. 

While they both watched the shining snow over the cold city and pretended the kingdom wasn’t indifferent to the weight of the world that fell on their shoulders. 

But there had never been any real tradition between them for watching the snowfall. 

“Do you remember,” Regis said, settling himself on one of the comfortable seats in Noctis’ apartment; “the snow when you were little?”

“You’re going to need to be more specific, Dad.”

Noctis puttered around the small kitchen. A little pot on the stove happily warming as the Prince watched his potion with an intensity Regis never saw on his son within the Citadel. 

“You were about six, I think—”

“Yeah, I don’t remember that.”

“Hush, you do. You were about six, and you came into a Council meeting with a little clipboard.”

“Right. I do remember that.” Noctis reached for the two mugs already waiting for his attentions. Regis watched, hands folded over his cane, as Noctis consulted a piece of paper before he sprinkled two ingredients from Ignis’ well-stocked and clearly labelled spice rack. “I stole the clipboard from Iggy.”

“Yes. Though I suspect he picked that up from his uncle, himself.” Regis smiled, recalling the same little look of concentration, of studious focus, that had crossed his young son’s features that was now echoing in the kitchen as he consulted the recipe again. “And I suspect he coached you on what to say.”

“Why’s that?”

“Until that point, I hadn’t thought I ever heard you say ‘His Majesty’ or ‘appointment’ in any context.”

Noctis smirked as the memory surfaced properly, as he remembered overcoming the dark grandeur of the Citadel conference rooms that he had grown to hate rather than fear. The turn of the shocked Council members, the surprise on his father’s face as he proclaimed the king late for a very important meeting. 

“Pretty sure you’ve learnt to keep your appointments.”

“Yes, I’ve become much better at scheduling since then.”

The hot chocolate was poured, and the mugs set on a waiting tray. Piled high with cookies and confections and all the strange store-bought things that Noctis had found his father seemed to enjoy. He balanced it carefully as he made the short trip from kitchen to living room, setting everything down on the coffee table. “Good thing, too. Iggy’s much scarier if you miss appointments now.”

“I should hope so. His uncle sends the staff running on some days.” Regis lifted one of the confections— a ball coloured pink and white, the size of his hand and soft to his touch. On a first examination, he could practically smell the sugary sweetness of it. “What’s this one?”

“A Snowball. It’s disgusting and you’ll love it.”

“From the corner store?”

“You should have seen Gladio’s reaction. He rolled his eyes so hard I thought they were going to fall out.”

“I believe he has the same look of exasperation as Clarus some days.”

“Only some,” Noctis grinned as he handed his father a mug printed with colourful, cutesy ‘Lucis’ #1 Dad’ lettering; “He still gave me the recipe for the hot chocolate though.”

“Ah, he has a more generous streak than Clarus then.” Regis glanced to the windows— where the curtains had been thrown open despite his presence, despite protocol. The grey overcast had been a constant all day, the soft clouds threatening a snowfall all week, and the chill airs a promise of the weather to come. “Any minute now.”

“Do you want to watch from the window? Or the balcony?”

“Perhaps the balcony,” Regis sipped the hot chocolate, admiring the silly mug with it’s adorable statement. There were no royal outfits and uniforms today. Warm sweaters and sensible trousers, a heavy coat to ward against the chill Regis can’t recall actually feeling as he went from Citadel garages to Noctis’ apartment was hanging on a hook by the door. His own phone was on an end table, charging in what he assumed was a place of honour next to a stack of video games. 

When the first snows came for the season, they stepped outside to watch it. They would be gone before daylight, and the city left in a tizzy as the seasons officially changed around them. But for the moment— standing together above the city with the warmth of the apartment billowing out around them into the fading day, their mugs steaming between their hands— Regis could forget the lack of winter traditions between them. He could forget that he hadn’t seen his son in this easy, casual state for weeks now; not since the autumn festivals that had him testing candied apples and carving pumpkins, until the mess spread across the apartment and back-up was called to help get things back in order. He still remembered the look of utter shock that had crossed Ignis’ face when he saw his King elbow deep into a nearly hollowed pumpkin. 

Around them, in the shining lights of the city, the snow began to fall in fat, full flakes. It was like watching starlight drifting around them in the fast fading sun; the neon and lights and glittering brightness of the city reflected off the tiny flecks of ice captured and frozen around them. Regis watched the flakes melt to small drips clinging to his sweater, as Noctis leaned forward to watch the glittering snowfall over the city lights. 

And as he sipped his hot chocolate, Regis watched his son at ease next to him.


End file.
